Bellatrix Lestrange: Evil, Murderer, Death Eater
by Tiny Chelle
Summary: We all know about Bella Lestrange she has been branded as evil... but what made her this way? How did she become the woman she is?... RR


**A/N: I own nothing. It belongs to the great J.K.R.**

**Synopsis: We all know Bellatrix Lestrange; Evil, Murderer, Death Eater... is there more to the woman?**

**_Chapter I: _**

**_Phase I: Little Girl_**

She grew up the youngest of three. She and her sisters got along fairly well. Narcissa was the princess. Spoiled; conceited. The pet of the household. Andromeda was the peacemaker. With a sweet disposition, she could charm a frown off anyone; and she Bellatrix Eloise Black, was the leader. She knew she wasn't as beautiful, witty, or charming as her two sisters. But, she possessed cunning, and strength of mind. She was clearly the brightest of the three. 

She started school, and  was sorted, along with Narcissa, into Slytherin. Little did she know that being in that house doomed her to a life of darkness, and pain...

It all began and ended with one man: her cousin, Sirius Black. She had loved him for as long as she could remember. His dark, wavy hair, and his beautiful smile; and he seemed to return her affection. Stolen kisses in dark halls, and small pinches during Potions class. He played with her, as a cat plays with a mouse. After two years of play, she agreed to meet him one evening, in an abandoned classroom. She'd given herself to him. When they were finished, he simply said, "Thanks, love." Then, he'd risen, dressed, and without a word, went back to his common room. She'd waited a few minutes, then returned to the dungeons. 

At breakfast the next morning, she'd attempted to catch his eye, but he didn't, once, raise them from his plate. After days of being ignored, she cornered him outside Potions. "Didn't the other night mean anything to you?" she'd whispered. Potter, Lupin, and another boy she didn't know stood at a distance. He grinned at them, and then whispered back. "All cats look the same in the dark." From that moment on, he was her enemy.

At Christmas, she made the mistake of telling her mother about her 'little indiscretion'. Her mother whipped her, then, with a curse unknown to Bella, aborted the child she was carrying. The bleeding stopped after three days, the cramps stopped after ten. The ache in her heart never stopped. She went back to school, completely changed. 

Sirius tried, just once, to speak to her. "Leave me be Black." she hissed. "I don't associate with Gryffindor filth." he drew back, as if she burned him. "Sorry." he grumbled, and skulked away. She had gloried in hurting him. He knew now, a portion of what she felt. 

The summer before her seventh year, her Mother introduced her to Rodolphus Lestrange. He was a tall, gangly man in his early twenties. He had a long crooked nose, and his brown hair was already thinning. She vaguely remembered having seen him in her first year at Hogwarts. Since her mother encouraged it, she was polite. After the party her mother took her aside. "That," she informed her daughter coldly, "is the man you are going to marry." Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, than nodded quickly. "When would you like us to marry?"

Mrs. Black was astonished at her daughter's acceptance, but recovered quickly. "I had planned for it to be the week after you are graduated from Hogwarts."

"Very well," Bellatrix replied, "I'll expect a proposal in writing, and a ring. Have him Owl it to me." she turned on her heel, and swept from the room. 

Her seventh year was different. She was working. Working harder then she ever had before. She knew, that a new power was rising; and she would be worthy of him. She received her ring and proposal at breakfast, one morning in early December. It read:

_My dear Ms. Black,_

_I would consider it a great honor, if you would consent to be my wife._

_Your__ Servant,_

_Rudolphus__ Edward Alexander Lestrange_

The ring was a large round diamond, with a sapphire on each side. Upon returning to her room, she took out her quill, and wrote a reply:

_Mr. Lestrange,_

_I accept your proposal, and thank you for your gracious gift._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Bellatrix__ Eloise Black_

That was that. 

_A/N: **Yeah, I had to repost this. There were some major errors that a reviewer was kind enough to point out to me. I'm working on 'Oleandera', and 'Telluride'. Expect an update early next week.**_


End file.
